


Hirings

by JulyFlame



Category: DC Extended Universe, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Daily Planet, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyFlame/pseuds/JulyFlame
Summary: Perry White, new Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Planet, has a surprise interview for new hires. Written in 2013. Only compliant with Man of Steel.





	Hirings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2013, this isn't really compliant with Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice, and took inspiration from the mini-series World of Metropolis, written by John Byrne.

The moment his next interview was due, Perry could feel the sudden swell of the headache he had, up to this point, managed to stave off when the girl he _hadn’t_ been expecting walked through the door. 

She couldn’t have been more than twenty, between the youth of her face, the far too new just off the rack and not really used to it yet suit, and the attempt at a severe bun which her red hair was already escaping from. 

“If you’re here for the internship, you’re lost." He stood up at his his desk, which made the difference in their heights even more apparent. 

This doesn’t seem to deter or shake her in the slightest. “Hi, I’m Lois Lane.” For having big enough balls to submit a resume, manage to score an interview -and _someone_ would be getting a talking-to about better screening procedures- and walk in here like it was nothing, she was a soft-spoken girl, though she offered him her hand to shake it, which he took. Belying her appearance, the handshake was firm. 

A short glance again at the resume on his desk let him know it was for an ‘L. Lane’. Perry would have sighed, if it weren’t for the fact that the girl in front of his desk was watching intently. 

“I’m Perry White. I’m the Editor-in-Chief of the _Daily Planet_.” If the last sentence had struck any sense into her at all, she definitely didn’t show it. 

“Nice to meet you.” 

“We might as well get started. Take a seat.” He sat down, and spread the papers of her resume out somewhat, reviewing it again. 

The girl did as he said, sitting neatly. The pose was feminine enough, one leg crossed over the other, hands folded on her lap, but her back was straight enough to put a soldier to shame and her head was angled forward, eyes right on him. 

“I don’t see any previous newspapers on your resume.” 

“I was," Lane told him, "In high school.” 

Perry glanced at the list of extracurricular activities that were much further down on the resume, nearly hidden. Five high school newspapers in a span of three years- the most recent one dated back to last year. His face must have betrayed something, because she added, “I’m an army brat.” 

Perry was too busy scanning back up to the top of the resume to check her expression, but he could hear the smile. His head throbbed. Too bad taking painkillers would’ve shown the girl a moment of weakness. 

“And your education since high school?” 

“I’m enrolled at Metropolis University right now.” 

He tapped the bottom edge of the resume and its cover letter on the top of his desk, set it down neatly, and looked at her. 

“Listen. The _Daily Planet_ ’s a dying newspaper. Right now, it has no future. The _Star_ stole Taylor right out from under the nose of the owners, and he took all of the old star reporters and most of the good ones with him. I’ve been with the _Planet_ for decades. I just got this position and I have a year to bring it back into the black before it’s shut down for good. You have a single year of Metropolis U. put down for your current education past high school. Our youngest intern is probably older than you, looking at the dates you’ve put down, and they have more education to boot. Your resume isn’t even _spellchecked._ The articles attached are good, but why should I hire a wannabe girl reporter?” 

The girl’s smile was growing as he spoke, eventually reached her eyes, lighting them up the moment he asked why he should hire her. His head pulsed, reaching a new crescendo of pressure. 

“Because none of them broke into LexCorp offices, looked through their secured documents, investigated the district attorney, tailed him for two weeks, and have found evidence they’re colluding and planning on bribing the city council into allowing them to build over at _least_ twenty percent of Metropolis’ legally protected greenspace _and_ convert some of that protected habitat into factories and labs intended for heavy industrial use that would introduce long lasting and toxic pollutants into Metropolis? Mr. White, you need this girl reporter.” The young woman’s smile was specifically directed at him now. 

“We’ll see about that,” Perry said. “I’m going to get you a press pass for the _Planet-”_

Her smile became triumphant. 

“-On a _probationary basis._ ” 

It fell a bit. 

“It will be easier for you to find what you need with the proper resources and some backing. You have a week to finish your investigation, _and_ give me your finished work, along with the press pass. _If_ it pans out, _and_ your writing is good, it’ll go to the printers. You even get to keep the byline. If it doesn’t pan out or I find out that _any_ portion of it is falsified tabloid trash, you promise to not set foot in my office and knock this off before you get yourself killed. Understood?” Perry stood up, moving towards the door, Lane following in his wake. 

“Understood.” 

“Good. I’m going to send an email for them to get you a press pass. Go do that- ask someone in the bull pen where to go- and then get to work. Consider yourself on the payroll. For now.” He opened the door for her. The sooner she was out, the better for his aching head. 

She slipped out the doorway, just as confident and young as she was when she stepped through it earlier. “On it, Chief.” 

“And _don’t_ call me Chief!” 

Lane showed no signs of hearing that last order, already working her way to get a press pass. 

A young man, older than Lane, and definitely older than the current youngest intern, was waiting expectantly nearby. At least _this_ one looked old enough to be a college grad. 

“Are you Steve Lombard?” 

“Yes?” He wasn’t completely paying attention, his gaze somewhat torn by watching the previous interviewee breeze by him. Lane's eyes had met Lombard's for the briefest moment, smirking before she walked out of Perry's sight. 

“You’re my next interview, and you have hell of an act to follow.” 


End file.
